This invention relates generally to the preparation of novel imidazolium cations, processes for such preparation, and various methods of use for the compounds of the invention.
The Vilsmeier-Haack reaction has been an established method for the formylation of aromatic rings. Such formylation however is applicable mainly to active substrates, such as amines and phenols, and aromatic hydrocarbons which are much more active than benzene such as azulenes and ferrocenes. Typically, POCl.sub.3 and dimethylformamide are used as the reactants, although other dialkyl amides have been used as well. It is also widely used as a method for chlorinating, especially with thionyl chloride, under similar reaction conditions.